


De la vie amoureuse des animaux

by mnemosyne19



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gwen Bashing, M/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnemosyne19/pseuds/mnemosyne19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une promenade dans le parc pas si innocente que ça.<br/>One shot. Gwen bashing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De la vie amoureuse des animaux

_Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi._

.

De la vie amoureuse des animaux

 

.

Gwen s'étira sur le siège inconfortable de la salle de réunion de la branche Cardiff de l'UNIT. Trois heures passées sur une chaise, dans une atmosphère confinée à écouter pérorer des militaires et des ronds de cuir lui avaient donné un sérieux mal de tête. Elle maudit silencieusement Jack Harkness. Il l'avait convaincue d'y aller à sa place. Cela faisait partie de sa formation, l'avait-il assuré et avec un sourire éclatant, juste celui auquel elle ne savait pas résister, il l'avait déposé avec le SUV devant la grille des installations militaires de l'UNIT et repartit aussitôt non sans avoir lancé un clin d'œil égrillard au jeune soldat planté en faction qui s'était mis à rougir profusément. Il bégayait encore d'émotion quand Gwen lui avait décliné son identité.

 

Elle avait dû subir des présentations interminables, avalé un café infect et écouté les comptes rendus redondants de ces dames et messieurs plus compassés les uns que les autres. Et prendre des notes en plus. Mais putain, pourquoi Jack n'avait-il pas plutôt envoyé Ianto ? Elle songea un peu méchamment qu'il n'aurait pas dépareillé dans le lot. Il était aussi terne et ennuyeux que chacun dans cette assemblée. Mais au moins lui avait l'avantage de faire un bon café. C'était déjà ça.

 

Enfin cette fichue réunion allait se terminer. Elle allait convaincre Jack de l'emmener au restaurant. Il le lui devait bien. D'ailleurs elle était bien certaine qu'il n'allait pas se faire prier. Il appréciait beaucoup sa compagnie et c'était réciproque. Un moment d'intimité avec le Capitaine valait bien ces quelques heures d'ennui.

 

Elle franchit la grille et s'avança sur le trottoir mais à la place du SUV conduit par Jack ce fut l'Audi de Ianto qui s'arrêta à sa hauteur, son propriétaire au volant. Elle se mordilla les lèvres de déception.

 

-Hello, Gwen, tu montes ? Lui lança-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

 

Elle grimaça et s'installa dans l'auto. Ianto, indifférent ou inconscient de sa mauvaise humeur jacassait sans arrêt. Il s'enquit de la réunion, lui demanda des nouvelles de Rhys, ce qui l'agaça prodigieusement, c'était plutôt à un autre qu'elle avait envie de penser en ce moment. Elle aurait dû se rendre au restaurant avec Jack au lieu d'être obligée de subir ce bla-bla sans intérêt. En pensant au restaurant son estomac se mit à gargouiller.

 

-Tu as faim ? S'enquit Ianto avec sollicitude. Moi aussi je meurs de faim, ça te dirait un fish and chips ? Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et gara son Audi dans un emplacement libre, juste en face du Parc Bute. En plus on a une place de parking, c'est un coup de chance, non ? On pourrait prendre quelque chose et manger au parc, ce serait sympa !

 

 

Il avait l'air si enthousiaste que Gwen ne se sentit pas d'objecter. Ce n'était pas qu'elle en avait vraiment envie mais il lui était difficile de dire non. De toute manière Ianto sortait déjà de la voiture qu'il contourna même pour lui ouvrir la porte.

 

Elle descendit du véhicule en souriant. L'air était doux. Il y avait juste une petite bise tiède. C'était une magnifique journée de printemps, ce qui était assez rare. Alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Une petite promenade dans la verdure serait idéale et calmerait assurément son mal de tête.

 

Ils commandèrent leurs repas et entrèrent dans le parc.

 

-On pourrait s'installer près du bassin là-bas, suggéra Ianto en désignant une petite étendue d'eau qui scintillait sous le soleil printanier. Il y a juste un banc de libre, quelle chance !

 

Gwen s'assit, un peu décontenancée par l'attitude du jeune homme. Ianto était habituellement quelqu'un d'assez réservé. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi exubérant. Il lui tendit une petite serviette en papier et entreprit de dévorer son repas avec un bel appétit.

 

L'espace d'un instant il lui fit penser à Jack. Leur capitaine avait l'habitude de dévorer son repas à belles dents et sans manière. Cela ne le gênait même pas de parler la bouche pleine. Heureusement Ianto n'en était pas là, songea-t-elle soulagée en extirpant une frite de son sachet.

 

Ils mangèrent leur repas en silence. Le parc était relativement vide. Elle observa un couple de personnes âgées qui donnait du pain aux canards et se demanda si elle vivrait assez longtemps pour arriver à leur âge. On disait qu'on ne vivait pas vieux à Torchwood. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle avait entendu dire. Elle songea qu'au moins l'un d'eux n'avait pas ce problème. Jack…

 

Elle soupira. Jack était…fantastique. Beau, intelligent, charismatique, passionnant, fort. En un mot, magnifique. Et Rhys…et bien Rhys était Rhys, la sécurité, la loyauté, le côté plan-plan et peut-être un futur avec des enfants, un bel appartement à Cardiff, une maison de campagne et sans oublier un chien, bien sûr. Elle voulait garder Rhys mais mon dieu, ce qu'elle désirait Jack ! Pourquoi ne faisait-il rien ? La façon dont il la regardait parfois, ses paroles, ses gestes, tout lui laissait croire qu'il la voulait. Mais il n'entreprenait aucune démarche dans ce sens. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute de l'encourager. S'il n'avait pas compris qu'elle était attirée par lui c'était vraiment qu'il était obtus. Bon, elle savait bien qu'il fricotait avec Ianto mais même si elle appréciait son compatriote elle lui vouait un certain dédain. Ianto, malgré ses qualités n'était tout simplement pas à la hauteur. Il était futé, gentil, loyal, organisé, faisait un café d'enfer mais à son avis il manquait d'envergure. Elle ne comprenait pas en toute bonne foi ce que Jack pouvait bien lui trouver. Il ne se démarquait guère de la moyenne. Oui, malgré ses nombreuses qualités il n'impressionnait personne, et certainement pas elle. Elle n'avait aucun scrupule à tenter de séduire Jack. De toute façon Ianto était trop gentillet et effacé pour faire barrage. Elle l'aimait bien, ne lui voulait pas de mal mais Jack n'était pas à sa dimension. Elle, elle avait une personnalité forte qui correspondait à celle de leur Capitaine.

 

Elle termina son repas et s'essuya les mains avec sa serviette. Ianto avait terminé lui aussi et descendait une petite bouteille d'eau. Il lui sourit.

 

-On y va ? S'enquit-elle en faisant mine de se lever. Les autres doivent nous attendre.

 

Elle avait en fait surtout envie de retrouver leur Capitaine. Il lui manquait déjà.

 

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Jack sait que tu es entre de bonnes mains, lâcha-t-il d'un ton ironique qui la fit tiquer. Elle n'avait pas précisément mentionné Jack. Elle se demanda si la réflexion du jeune homme n'était pas accompagnée d'un certain sous-entendu mais elle abandonna bien vite cette idée. Ianto était trop…limpide, trop naïf pour cela. D'ailleurs comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'elle pensait à Jack ?

 

-D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle en se rasseyant sur le banc.

 

Ianto lui adressa de nouveau un grand sourire étincelant, dévoilant toute ses dents…Gwen trouva son sourire exagéré, un peu carnassier même. Il lui faisait penser à ce film d'horreur qu'elle avait vu la semaine dernière chez elle alors qu'elle était clouée au lit par un mauvais rhume. Elle se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise mais se morigéna aussitôt. Allons, c'était Ianto Jones, pas le croquemitaine du coin ! Il n'allait pas bondir sur elle et planter des crocs pointus dans sa jugulaire. Elle se secoua en se traitant d'idiote. Décidément elle avait une de ces imaginations ! Bon, d'accord le pauvre garçon avait déjà apporté une menace sur eux mais c'était plutôt sa copine le vrai danger. C'était elle qui devait porter le pantalon dans le couple, songea-t-elle amusée. Ianto, lui, n'avait pratiquement rien fait d'autre que larmoyer et se répandre. Même Jack ne s'y était pas trompé et l'avait épargné. Elle songea peu charitablement qu'on ne tirait pas sur une ambulance.

 

Pas étonnant que Jack l'ai pris en charge, il a eu pitié de lui, songea-t-elle. Il lui avait donné ce qu'il avait besoin à l'époque mais maintenant les choses devaient changer. Ianto devait cesser de s'accrocher à lui comme une sangsue. Il n'était plus un enfant.

 

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées le jeune homme bondit du banc comme un gosse à Noel, l'air ravi.

 

-Oh regarde, Gwen, des cygnes ! S'écria-t-il d'un ton enthousiaste. J'adore ces animaux.

 

Gwen suivit son regard. En effet deux cygnes blancs glissaient majestueusement sur l'eau au milieu du bassin.

 

-Ils sont beaux, hein ? S'exclama Ianto.

 

-Oui, ils ont l'air sympa, convint Gwen étonnée par l'exubérance de son collègue.

 

-Sympa ? La reprit Ianto. Il fronça les sourcils d'un air courroucé et Gwen se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire de mal.

 

-Ben oui…ils…

 

-Sympa n'est pas le mot, Gwen. Ce sont des animaux exceptionnels. Sais-tu qu'ils restent en couple toute leur vie ? On ne le croirait pas mais malgré le fait qu'ils soient si magnifiques ils résistent à la tentation et restent unis. Ils n'ont pas un autre regard pour les autres cygnes. Ils sont fidèles et solidaires, termina-t-il d'un ton grave.

 

-Oh !

 

La jeune femme se tortilla, un peu gênée sous le regard insistant de l'autre homme. Ianto la fixait d'un drôle d'air.

 

-Bien sûr, ils peuvent se montrer agressifs, il ne faut pas trop les chercher, reprit-il. Mais si on les laisse tranquilles sans empiéter sur leur territoire, et bien ils vivent leur vie sans embêter personne. Tu en penses quoi, toi ? Termina-t-il d'un ton curieux.

 

Gwen fronça les sourcils. Elle faisait une crise de paranoïa ou quoi ? Ianto n'était-il pas en train de lui dire quelque chose ? Non, impossible. Comme elle s'était fait la réflexion un peu plus tôt il était trop lisse, trop fade et n'avait pas l'envergure pour ces choses-là.

 

-Tu sais plein de choses, répondit-elle en souriant tentant d'alléger l'atmosphère.

 

-Je sais tout, rétorqua l'autre homme avec un petit sourire ironique. Tu n'es pas au courant ?

 

-Personne ne sait tout, Ianto.

 

-C'est peut-être vrai mais on peut arriver à savoir beaucoup de choses. Il suffit de s'informer, de s'intéresser, d'observer. Oui, surtout d'observer.

 

-C'est vrai, convint la jeune femme se demandant de plus en plus sérieusement où il voulait en venir. Cette conversation prenait des allures de double-sens qui lui donnait la chair de poule. Tout à coup Ianto Jones, là, debout devant elle dans ce parc ne lui semblait plus aussi inoffensif que ça.

 

-Moi ces animaux m'intéressent, continua-t-il, je veux dire ceux qui tiennent l'un à l'autre. Les loups, les gibbons, par exemples et les vautours aussi.

 

-Les…les vautours ? Questionna Gwen en frissonnant. Elle avait tout à coup l'impression que la lumière du soleil s'était voilée. Peut-être était-ce l'ombre de Ianto sur elle ? Elle était toujours assise sur son banc, serrant nerveusement son sachet un peu gras contenant ses reliefs de nourriture entre ses mains, l'autre homme debout devant elle, masquant le soleil. Elle jeta nerveusement un coup d'œil autour d'elle et réprima l'envie subite de se lever et de courir loin. Mais elle se reprit, se sentant un peu stupide. Elle se faisait des idées, c'était sûr. Peut-être était-elle un peu fatiguée à cause de cette foutue réunion à l'UNIT. Les vautours ? Reprit-elle d'un ton un peu plus assuré. Ils ne sont pas un peu sinistres Ianto ?

 

Le jeune homme plongea son regard bleu glacé dans le sien et toute l'assurance que la jeune femme avait réussi à rassembler vaille que vaille disparut en une seconde. Elle avait vraiment méjugé cet homme-là.

 

-C'est une façon de voir, Gwen. Ils sont absolument intransigeants en matière de fidélité. Ils peuvent même se montrer très agressifs s'ils se sentent menacés dans leur couple. Mais en général les autres ne s'y risquent pas. Ils savent ce qui pourrait leur en couter.

 

Gwen sentit son cœur battre la chamade.

 

-Et si un autre se montrait assez entreprenant pour s'y aventurer justement ? Tenta-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

 

-Ce ne serait pas très malin de sa part mais je ne crois pas que cela arriverait. Il prendrait de gros risques et les conséquences seraient …néfastes pour lui. Ils ne font pas dans la mesure quand ils se sentent menacés. Ils sont impitoyables, capables de tout et n'ont pas de scrupule ni de remord. C'est une question de survie pour eux. Mais si chacun sait où est sa place tout se passe bien.

 

Gwen déglutit. Tout à coup elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, retrouver la sécurité de son appartement, Rhys, solide, aimant et terriblement…normal. Elle devait revoir ses priorités. Elle avait sous-estimé Ianto Jones et c'était une faute, une erreur qu'elle ne referait jamais car elle n'avait plus aucun doute, que ce soit un simple avertissement ou une menace il ne plaisantait pas. Il était évidemment d'une autre trempe que ce qu'elle avait présumé. Elle s'était sacrément fourvoyée !

 

Elle avait la gorge sèche et ne fut même pas étonné quand Ianto lui tendit une petite bouteille en plastique. Elle la descendit d'une traite.

 

Le Gallois l'observa boire. Son expression était redevenue amicale. Il lui sourit, rassembla leurs déchets et les jeta dans la poubelle la plus proche.

 

-Alors, contente de ce petit intermède ? S'enquit-il d'un ton sympathique. Ça fait du bien de sortir un peu du Hub, non ? Rien de tel qu'un peu d'air frais pour vous remettre les idées en place. On repart plus serein ensuite. Tu ne trouves pas ?

 

Gwen se leva, encore un peu sonnée.

 

-Oui, tu as raison, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix prudente. Ça fait le plus grand bien et puis j'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur la vie des animaux. Tu es plein de surprises, Ianto Jones.

 

-Oui, les animaux nous servent souvent d'exemple. Allez, on y va ?

 

Ils rentrèrent dans un silence qui n'avait rien d'hostile. Gwen, perdue dans ses pensées regardait par la fenêtre et Ianto se concentrait sur la circulation devenue plus dense.

 

Quand elle entra dans le Hub Jack lui adressa un regard perçant. Elle sut sans aucun doute qu'il savait ce qui s'était passé. Le Capitaine avait laissé à son amant le soin de mettre les choses au point. Elle en eut la certitude absolue quand il la dépassa, prit Ianto dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément devant elle.

 

-Vous êtes allés faire un tour ? Sourit-il.

 

-Oui, on a déjeuné au parc, c'était très agréable répondit Ianto. On a vu des cygnes, ils étaient magnifiques.

 

-Pas autant que toi, répondit son amant, c'est certain. Rien de tel qu'une petite promenade au parc pour repartir d'un bon pied, hein Gwen ? Tu en as bien profité, toi aussi ?

 

-Tout à fait, répondit la jeune femme en s'installant à son poste. Ianto est un puits de science, on apprend beaucoup de choses avec lui, déclara t-elle en allumant son ordinateur.

 

Elle regarda les deux hommes se sourire l'un à l'autre et se rendit compte à quel point elle s'était trompée et avait mal interprété le flirt de Jack. Ces deux là s'aimaient, c'était évident, ils étaient unis l'un à l'autre.

 

Comme des cygnes.

 

Ou des vautours.

 

.

FIN


End file.
